


Notes From the Previous Guest

by MayThePheelsBeWithYou (LOLDivo)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Letters, Protective Steve Rogers, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOLDivo/pseuds/MayThePheelsBeWithYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Coulson dropped Skye off at the safe house cabin, he mentioned that Steve Rogers himself had stayed there for several weeks. Skye finds that Cap had left something behind after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes From the Previous Guest

Skye's first night at the cabin had been fairly uneventful. Sure, it felt more like an actual living space than the Bus, but in a way, she would have rather stuck it out in the Cage. At least there she could be with Fitz and Coulson and May…Skye was honestly still on the fence with Simmons in light of what appeared to be a savior complex. The warmth and strength of Coulson's hug had almost made her cry when he was getting ready to go. It made her question exactly what was going on in the new Director's mind.

Skye had made herself some dinner, and she was examining the contents of the bookshelf in the living area when one book in particular caught her eye. There was a page sticking out just the tiniest bit above the rest of the pages, and she could barely make out the tops of letters written in blue ink. Skye grabbed the book (which happened to be a collection of American poetry) and tugged a little at the odd page to find that it was indeed a loose sheet. The writing seemed antiquated, like the kind seen when elderly people write checks. It took a second for her eyes to get used to the curious cursive, but once she did,the letter's contents seemed to unfold before her.

_Dear Cabin Guest_

_If you're reading this, then I know exactly why you're here. I actually have been here for about three weeks,and this is my last evening. Director Fury told me all about how this cabin is used as a safe house for those with extraordinary abilities. People might think I'm one of them, but my power came from a wartime experiment. Chances are, you were either born with yours, or you gained them under circumstances that someone like me can't begin to fathom. Whatever your story is, I'm sure it has been rife with hardship and misunderstandings. I am here to tell you that you are not alone.Believe me when I say I know exactly what it's like to be singled out based on both lack of power and possession of power, respectively. Your gifts have made you different, but you still have the same God-given right to pursue life, liberty, and happiness. More importantly, you are still worthy of love and respect. I don't know who you are, but in case you don't hear it often, I would like to say the following to you:_

_Never give up._

_You are strong._

_You are beautiful._

_You are capable._

_You are wonderful._

_You are important._

_You deserve love and happiness._

_You are perfect just the way you are._

_I am here for you._

_I am proud of you._

_I love you._

_However long you stay here, I hope you find whatever answers or serenity you might be seeking. Perhaps we will meet somewhere out in the real world, and maybe I can treat you to coffee or a milkshake. If we do, I would very much like to hear your story. I am always willing to listen. Again, I am here for you._

_Your friend, S. Rogers_

Reading the letter brought several tears to Skye's eyes. It had been a long time since anyone had even so much as muttered those words at her. As touching as it was, she did not feel like she could take the letter with her. Therefore, she gingerly placed the page back in the book, closed it, and replaced it on the bookshelf. She hoped that whoever came to this cabin after her would find as much solace in Captain America's words as she did.


End file.
